RICOCHET
by DarkerStars
Summary: Ironhide receives an unexpected visitor, who leaves him with a life-changing responsibility. Basically a bunch of one shots about Ricochet's life as she grows up with her uncle Ratchet, cousin Gadget, and her dad Ironhide.
1. Ricochet

_**I don't own Ironhide or Transformers, I only own Ricochet.**_

* * *

 _Cybertron - Many Years Ago_

Night had fallen over Iacon as the femme walked the city's streets, carrying a small bundle with her. She'd been over and over her options in her head a million times that day and had wound up at the same conclusion. There was only one way for her life to continue as normal. And that was to get rid of it. There was no way she would keep it.

Slipping silently through, the femme soon reached the building she was looking for, and hoped the mech she was looking for was in. She held the bundle stiffly in one arm and knocked with the other. After a few moments the door swung open, and the mech answering gave her a cold look.

"What are you doing here?"

The femme retorted with a equally-cold look. "Believe me, Ironhide. I don't want to be here."

The femme and Ironhide, months ago, had indulged in a short relationship, that only ended in fierce arguments and both members loathing each other. Many wondered what they'd originally seen in each other, but whatever it was didn't last long enough for the relationship to exceed two months.

"Then why don't you go away?" Ironhide snarled, prompting the femme to growl in frustration. She shoved the bundle into 'Hide's arms carelessly and stepped away. The mech frowned in frustration until a gentle whine came from within the bundle.

"What on Cybertron?" Ironhide mumbled and pulled back the blankets that formed the bundle, revealing a small feminine face within. A tiny sparkling. Her faceplate was silver, and her optics were closed in sleep. She could only have been a few days old at the least.

Ironhide stared at her in surprise for a good few seconds, then looked back up to see the femme walking away, leaving the child behind.

"Oi!" Ironhide yelled after her, unintentionally disturbing the sparkling in his arms and waking her. "Where are you going?!"

The femme turned her helm back and glared at him once more, almost in disgust. "She's _your_ daughter 'Hide. You can look after her." She said simply, lovelessly. It was clear that she did not want her child. There was no guilt or remorse in her optics. The femme turned and just walked away. And she obviously wasn't coming back.

Ironhide growled slightly as she vanished, only being made aware the sparkling was awake when she began to cry softly. 'Hide looked down quickly and saw the little girl with Energon tears filling her eyes. The mech froze slightly, unsure of what he was meant to do.

"It's alright.. don't cry.." He said awkwardly and rocked her a little. It didn't seem to help as she wiggled crankily and shook away the blankets, giving 'Hide a better look at her. Her main colour was silver, with black as her secondary. Basically she had his colours, but in reverse. Her optics were a bright blue, almost identical to his. She seemed very like him.

Ironhide shifted the little femme in his arms and rubbed her back gently. He tried to coo in a soothing manner, but from him it just sounded weird. The sparkling noticed and seemed to find it funny, because she stopped crying and giggled softly. 'Hide went silent once she stopped crying, and the sparkling was displeased that he'd stopped. Her lower lip trembled, the tears threatening to resume.

"No don't cry again!" Ironhide exclaimed and started 'cooing' again, making the femme giggle again. To keep her happy, the mech had to keep this up for a few minutes, much to the confusion of any passing 'bots. Finally, she allowed him to stop.

"You're a strange thing." Ironhide muttered as he looked at her unsurely. Could he keep her? Should he keep her? Then he thought how her mother had abandoned her relentlessly.

One of her parents didn't want her, Ironhide couldn't allow her to lose her other.

He'd have to keep her. For her sake. He had a duty to the femme.

Realising he was still stood on his doorstep, 'Hide stepped back inside and closed the door. He walked with the femme back to his living room, thinking of what he would need to do to raise the sparkling.

First thing first, he knew she'd need to be named.

The mech didn't have a vast knowledge of femme names, but there were a few that he had always thought were cool. There was one among the few that he also thought suited the child.

"You shall be called 'Ricochet'."

'Ricochet' looked up the mech, her father, inquisitively. Oh he was already dreaming of teaching her all about guns and weapons. Between her and his little nephew Gadget he'd have two awesome little apprentices.

Laying Ricochet down gently, Ironhide went to call Ratchet to let him know he had a niece, and that his little Gadget had a cousin. Somehow, he knew that the years raising these two were going to be vastly entertaining.

* * *

 _ **Random I know, but I wanted to write something about my latest character.**_

 _ **Gadget belongs to my awesome friend**_ Ice-Ninja **:)** _**Go check out his book "It Started in a Barn" to see more of Gadg', Ratchet, Ironhide, and many more!**_


	2. Cousins

**Short random thingy. Wanted to figure out how the cousins Gadg' and 'Che would meet.**

 **Ironhide and Ratchet belong to Hasbro.**

 **Gadget belongs to Ice-Ninja**

 **Ricochet belongs to me.**

* * *

Soon after Ironhide had called him, Ratchet travelled to him to meet Ricochet. The medic was understandably surprised at gaining a niece so suddenly, but he was happy none the less.

However, Ratchet's son Gadget seemed less so.

Gadget was only a month older than Ricochet but he still didn't understand the concept of 'cousins'. To him, his uncle 'Hide for some reason had a random sparkling with him.

Ratchet picked up his little mech and carried him over to where Ironhide was sat with his daughter. Gadget was sat on 'Hide's left knee while his cousin was resting on the other with her dad's arm holding her there.

"Gadget." Ratchet began in explanation and stood beside them. "This is your cousin Ricochet."

Gadget frowned in confusion. His little mind couldn't comprehend it. He only barely understood the concept of parents and uncles at such a young age.

"Couswin?" He asked unsurely.

'Hide nodded. "You're your dad's son, and she's my daughter. That makes you cousins."

Little Gadget still seemed confused. But specific family details could be explained when he was older. Right now they could explain it like this:

"Ricochet is family, and I betcha she's gonna love you Gadgy."

Gadget nodded with a small "ah". He kinda understood the word "family".

Up until that point little 'Che had been napping contently, but now she was curious to what was happening around her. Her optics fluttered open and the first 'bot they saw was Gadget. She looked at him with great interest, a cute smile forming on her faceplate.

Gadget stared back at the femme, then reached forward and poked her ped lightly. Ricochet giggled, and Gadg' smiled a little. It was a really sweet moment.

And there were plenty more to come.

* * *

 ***Poke***

 **(About Gadget's age - I was going by how old he was in the fanfiction, which would have made him about a year older then Ricochet.)**

 **[Edit - Ice told me he's actually a month older. Fixed that.]**


	3. BANG!

***ANNOUNCEMENT!** **Ice-Ninja** **(Gadget's owner) has just started a new story titled "Mini Medic Mayhem", featuring Gadg', Ricochet, Ironhide, Ratchet and so many more! It is already very promising so go check it out!***

 **(Ricochet and Gadget are 3 and a bit here)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Gadget and Ricochet were a few years older, Ironhide decided it was time to start their combat and weapons training. The kids (as you can imagine) were delighted, but there was one rule: they could not tell Ratchet, as he would most definitely not allow Gadget to participate. He'd asked him many times to reconsider, but the medic was having none of it.

 _"Ratchet, it will be perfectly safe." Ironhide assured the mech, who turned and scowled at him._

 _"How many times must I say no Ironhide! I do not want my sparkling to fight!" Ratchet snapped back seriously._

 _Ironhide sighed. "The way things are looking here on Cybertron, I fear it is a skill they will both require."_

 _"Ironhide, my answer is_ _no_ _." Ratchet said finally. "I cannot stop you from teaching Ricochet, but you are not to train my Gadget. Do you understand me?"_

 _Looking away, 'Hide sighed in defeat. "Loud and clear."_

Yeah. Like that would stop the trigger-happy weapons specialist.

He'd been prepping to teach these two for over 3 years. He wasn't gonna let Ratchet, or anyone for that matter, stop him.

To be honest, I think 'Hidey was more excited to begin than his sparkling apprentices.

To train, the mech took the kids down to an open field-like space far from the city, where they could practice safely. And where Ratchet would accidentally stumble upon them doing exactly what he forbid.

To start off, 'Hide decided to show his daughter and nephew the different guns they could use.

First, he pulled out a few (not loaded!) revolvers and let them both have a look and get a feel for them. Gadget tried to pick his up (despite it being way to oversized for him) while Ricochet just kinda looked at hers unsurely.

"It's alright, you can touch it." Ironhide said encouragingly and gently set the gun closer. 'Che hesitated again, much to her father's dismay. So he decided to try another gun.

Next he brought out some rifles to look at. Gadget, again went straight over and tried to shoot it, but again, Ricochet didn't take to it. Gadg' loved it!

"Bang bang!" He yelled adorably and pretended he was shooting the big gun. 'Hide chuckled at his enthusiasm but still hoped his daughter would join in. However, the mech still had one more weapon to show them.

He smirked slightly and brought out a huge grenade launcher before setting down in front of the two sparklings. Gadget once more went straight for it in delight. Ironhide smiled at him and looked hopefully down at his daughter. Ricochet stared at the massive gun silently with wide optics. 'Hide watched tensly, and after a few moments, 'Che went forward and joined Gadget looking at the weapon. Ironhide gave a sigh of relief. Thank Primus she took to something!

Ricochet grabbed the trigger and yelled "bang!" at her cousin. Gadget retaliated by going back to the rifle and copying her. 'Hide just watched the imaginary war with a humoured smirk. At least they were up for it. They were enthusiastic. And even if Ratchet found out he couldn't take away their enthusiasm.

Anyway, 'Hide knew he was right to train them. They needed to know how to fight. Because they way things were heading on their world, one day their lives may depend on it.

* * *

 **Two mini-weapon specialists in the making here :3**


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Daddy-daughter fluff and cuteness :3**

* * *

A year passed, and Ironhide continued to secretly train Ricochet and Gadget. And to be honest, it was going quite well. Gadget was particularly skilled with Energon prods, while 'Che followed in her father's footsteps and trained with guns. Now aged 4, the kids were ahead of any other sparklings their age.

But they were still kids. And kids get scared.

One dark night, Iacon was engulfed by a storm. A violent one.

The wind rattled against the window by little Ricochet's room. Things crashed around outside, and the rain battered against the glass of the windowpane. 'Che was rudely awoken by the noise. Sleepily, the sparkling peeked out from under her blanket and looked out of the window by her berth. The darkness of the room made it almost impossible to make out the fine details, but the window was still visible. And all little 'Che could see was the shadows smashing at the window. It would be creepy to anyone that young.

Suddenly, something else crashed outside, making Ricochet jump and whimper nervously. Quickly, she pulled away the blanket and ran out of the dark room. Thankfully her dad always left her door ajar so she didn't run into it. Running across the hallway, she slipped into her dad's room, finding him fast asleep despite the racket of the storm.

"Daddy?" Ricochet whispered sweetly, innocently. No response came from the sleeping mech.

The storm crashed again, causing 'Che to flinch in fear. Definitely not going back to her dark, scary room alone, she pulled herself up onto Ironhide's berth and got in next to him. Still 'Hide didn't wake. He was a heavy sleeper.

When the storm crashed yet again, 'Che squeaked and shuffled closer to her dad. One of his arms was outstretched, resting on the blanket. Ricochet wiggled under it so she was under it, like he was holding her. Smiling a little tiredly, she cuddled up against 'Hide's chestplate, nuzzling into the warmth of his frame. As she started to drift back into recharge, Ricochet felt her dad's arm she was under shift and wrap around her. He was still asleep and probably didn't even know he was doing it.

But even in sleep, Ironhide was still protecting his child.

Now feeling safe, little 'Che could finally recharge contently.


	5. Gadg' and 'Che

As far as cousins go, Gadget and Ricochet were (and still are) goals.

Seeing as neither of them had any siblings, they spent most of their time together. Which went well.. most of the time.

Also, living quite close to each other had it's benefits.

While their dads worked or just talked, Gadg' and 'Che played. At 4 years old, there was certainly no lack of imagination. Like sometimes they'd pretend that they were in an immense battle, running around Ratchet or Ironhide's house with 'Che's toy guns shooting at the imaginary 'Decepticon scum'.

Don't be mistaken. Even at this age Ironhide had per-cured _real_ guns small enough for his daughter and nephew to use, but he kept them locked up when not in use. And hidden from Ratchet, as this whole weapons-training thing was still a secret. So unfortunately, it had to be play with toy guns, or nothing.

It was still fun for them though.

Since little Gadget aspired to follow his father's path when he was older and become a medic, he managed to convince Ricochet to let him practice on her. He had one of those cute little doctor's kits kids have when they're little, full of 'vital medical supplies' as Gadg' put it.

Gadget definitely was no medic at this point. Because when he called Ratchet and Ironhide to come look, they found Ricochet sat on the floor, wrapped from helm to ped in bits of cloth, looking like a mummy. 'Che squirmed and wriggled around in an attempt to get free, which only made her fall over to the side. She was trying to say something, which couldn't be understood considering her entire face was covered in cloth. Gadget was beaming with pride sitting beside her.

"Gadget.. what have you done to your cousin?" Ratchet asked in confusion as he went over and uwrapped 'Che's face while Ironhide chuckled lightly. From his perspective it was rather funny.

"Stopping an Energwon bweed." Gadget answered innocently and grabbed more cloth, tying around Ricochet's left leg. Ratchet smiled slightly at his son's enthusiasm as he freed 'Che's arms and legs. It was cute that he wanted to practice at this age.

"Is that so?" Ratch' said as he freed the other sparkling, who was still squirming. "'Che stay still."

Ricochet complied and just as her uncle was about to remove the last bits of cloth, Gadget picked up a toy welder and approached his cousin. "Now I gotta weld ya together." Ricochet's optics widened fearfully.

"NO!" 'Che screeched and ran around the back of her uncle Ratch', then jumped on his back and clung on for dear life, whimpering quietly. Ratchet jumped himself in surprise and tried to reach around and pull her off. Ironhide was laughing now, and unknown to Ratchet, recording the whole thing.

"'Che please let go." Ratchet pleaded when she hung onto his neck.

Ricochet shook her helm. "Don't let Gadgy weld me!.."

Gadget looked quite offended while Ratchet just sighed in defeat. He wasn't gonna get her off.

* * *

Later that day, Ironhide had to go to work to help with an emergency, so 'Che had to stay at Ratchet's with him and Gadg'. It was fair to say little 'Che really didn't want to. She was a daddy's girl. She hated not being with him.

"Daddy, don't go.." little Ricochet said tearfully and hugged 'Hide's leg tightly.

Ironhide sighed and gently prised her off his leg. "Ya know I gotta 'Che."

'Che gave him wide, puppy optics. "Pwease daddy.."

'Hide simply shook his helm and handed her to Ratchet. "I'll be back later 'Che. Your uncle will look after ya." With that, he turned and left, leaving his girl. 'Che hugged Ratchet sadly and was already counting the moments until her dad came back.

Turns out, 'Hide had to work later than expected.

Ratchet made up a makeshift berth on the floor in Gadget's room and lay 'Che down once she fell asleep in the living room. She was hesitant, so Ratchet made Gadget promise not to weld her in her sleep. He put Gadget to bed and retired himself.

Not soon after, 'Che woke up, and realised her dad still wasn't back. She whimpered slightly and got up, going to the nearest berth she knew. Carefully she climbed in and cuddled up to Gadget's back, his presence comforting her somewhat. Gadg' woke halfway and turned sleepily to see his cousin next to him. But he didn't kick her out or disturb her. He just cuddled up to her and drifted back into recharge.

* * *

 **COUSIN FLUFF!**

 **The adorable Gadget belongs to** Ice-Ninja

 **Ricochet belongs to me**


	6. Two Sick Lil' Sparklings

**Inspired by that mini rp me and Ice did when Gadg' and 'Che got sick and Ratchet had to look after them both.**

 **They were bound to get ill as kids as well**

* * *

A few weeks before Gadget's 5th birthday, there was a widespread outbreak of Sparkling Fever. Many of the planet's young became infected. And unfortunately Gadget and Ricochet.

The fever itself wasn't dangerous or life-threatening, but it made both kids really sick and drowsy. The cousins were bedridden and had barely any energy. And they felt awful. Really awful.

Ratchet and Ironhide worked together to care for the kids. Sparkling Fever, as the name suggests, is only contagious in young Cybertronians because their immune systems aren't as strong as grown 'bots are.

So even though they weren't ill themselves, it was still difficult for both dads.

Ricochet was curled up on the couch in 'Hide's lap, wrapped in a warm blanket and whimpering. Her dad rubbed her back gently while she shivered. But it wasn't helping. And daddy's cuddles always made her feel better. Damn sickness.

Ratchet was preparing another dosage of medicine while holding a drowsy Gadget in one arm. The poor boy rested his helm on his dad's shoulder and was also wrapped up his favorite fuzzy blanket. He whined softly and Ratch' whispered comforting things to him. But it didn't help. Damn sickness.

Ratchet carried his little Gadget over to the couch and sat him down with Ricochet. Ironhide held them both and draped the fuzzy blanket over both of them, knowing 'Che liked it too. Both sparklings cuddled up together, nuzzling for warmth.

Ratchet poured the medicine into 2 cups and held them out to them. Gadget took his and drank it slowly, gagging a little.

"Easy now." Ratchet said and rubbed his back gently. He finished up, then he got Ricochet's cup. 'Che turned her head away in distaste.

"Come on 'Che." Ratchet said sternly. Little 'Che shook her head. "No."

"'Che." Ironhide warned. "Drink the medicine please."

Ricochet pouted, but when her dad gave her a stern look she gave in and drank it. She pulled a annoyed face the entire time though.

"Good girl 'Che." Ironhide said gently. 'Che coughed due to the medicine's foul taste. Gadget noticed because he nuzzled her gently as a form of comfort. She nuzzled back and 'Hide held them both warmly.

"Wuv you Gadgy." 'Che whispered tiredly.

"Wuv you 'Che." Gadg' whispered back and started to drift into recharge.


	7. Ricochet The Mini Weapons Specialist

After a few days of rest, cuddles, and horrid-tasting medicine, Ricochet and Gadget recovered from their sickness. They were still a little sluggish, but overall they were okay now.

As soon as Ratchet finally cleared them from bedrest, little 'Che couldn't wait to play! She jumped up and ran off to grab her toy guns. Gadget sat on the couch waiting in anticipation, while Ratchet scowled at her.

"Ricochet easy!"

'Che didn't listen and ran back in, carrying the biggest toy gun she owned and aimed it at Gadget with a grin. Gadget's optics widened and he shuffled nervously as she edged closer. Ironhide was sat next to his nephew on the couch and watching with a smirk of pride. Ricochet cocked the gun and giggled, remembering what her dad said in the stories he told her of his many fearsome battles.

"Ya fweeling lucky, pwunk?" She said in an adorable little voice, making Ironhide laugh with a wide grin.

"That's my girl."

'Che beamed happily and ran at Gadg', prompting him to get up and run away at full speed. Little Gadgy ran as fast as he could, but 'Che was pretty fast herself and was gaining fast. Looking back, Gadg' saw his cousin about to tackle him with a sadistic grin.

"AHH! DADDY HELP!" He screamed and bolted into his berthroom, trying to slam the door. But not before Ricochet could follow him in and tackle him to the floor. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't escape his cousin's death-grip.

"LET ME GO!" He pleaded.

Ricochet just giggled. "Na-ah. I gotcha now cous'".

* * *

"DADDY! COME SEE!" Ricochet called from Gadget's berthroom excitedly. Ironhide sighed, stood and walked down the hall. Once he neared, he heard his daughter laughing and giggling happily. Curiously, 'Hide pushed the door open and his optics widened in surprise.

Gadget was bound up with some kind of ducktape from helm to ped, including a strip covering his mouth so he couldn't scream for help. And to make it worse he was suspended from the ceiling by his peds. Upside down.

Ironhide looked at Gadget, then back down at Ricochet. "'Che.. Why?"

Ricochet grinned. "I caught the bad Decepticwon!"

After a moment, 'Hide emitted a small chuckle. "Decepticon eh?"

She nodded smugly and pushed Gadg' so he swayed a little. He mumbled angrily and struggled. 'Hide had no idea how she'd managed to hang him from the ceiling. It was quite funny though.

'Hide smirked. "Ya sure it isn't revenge for him tying you up?"

Ricochet tried to hide a cheeky little grin. "No.."

"Oh really?"

"Na-uh!" 'Che retorted. "Imma weapons spwecialwst like you daddy!"

Without even knowing it, Ironhide grinned widely with pride for his girl. He scooped her up, making her squeal in delight. She cuddled him happily and he held her close.

"Ya a mini-me 'Che." He chuckled, just as Ratchet walked past. He did a double-take and looked back in with wide optics at seeing his son tied up while 'Hide and his daughter were having a moment.

"RICOCHET!"

'Che looked at her uncle with a nervous smile. "Hiya uncwle Ratch'.."

Ratchet just grumbled and stomped in to get his kid down.

* * *

 **Mwahaha 'Che got her vengeance XD**


	8. Scary Femme

**Guys! I got fanart of 'Che! It's so cute I love it! XD**

* * *

After 'Che's sneaky little plan went through, it was fair to say the cousins were pretty much even. Gadg' was still annoyed about being taped to the ceiling. Ratchet was mad at 'Che for doing it. If she wasn't 4 years old he probably would've wrenched her. Ricochet herself was still immensely pleased with her work and had no regrets. And Ironhide was quite proud of his daughter.

But, moments like this rarely last long no matter what world you live in.

A day later, there was a visitor to 'Hide and 'Che's home. Someone who Ironhide never expected to see again, stood in the exact same place he saw her last.

There was a knock at the door, and Ratchet and Ironhide looked towards the door with a sigh. Little Gadget and Ricochet were playing in the room next door and also heard the noise. Being the curious little kids they were, they gave each other an agreeing look and peeked around the doorframe to watch. Ironhide sighed and rose from the table, not noticing the kids watching as he went and opened the door. Once he did, his spark almost stopped. Because _she_ was stood there, scowling at him and seemingly having trouble standing.

Ricochet's mother.

"Hello _'Hide_." She sneered aggressively, wobbling ever-so slightly. Ironhide guessed she was intoxicated, or high on some Cybertronian drug. Or both. It was hard to tell.

Ironhide narrowed his optics and growled lowly. "How _dare_ you come back here, and in such a state."

She glared back at him, her optics having trouble focusing because of whatever she'd taken. "She's my kid too." She glanced inside and went to step inside. "Now where is she?.."

Immediately 'Hide blocked her path with his arm, gripping the doorframe tightly. "You are not seeing her. _Ever_."

"I have rights-"

"You have _**no**_ right!" He yelled angrily and shoved her away from the door. "You gave up your right the day you abandoned her. Now go."

In response, she too growled, and just as she was about to leave, she caught sight of Ricochet and Gadget peeking around the doorframe. They'd been watching the whole time. Her optics landed on 'Che, who flinched under her gaze.

"There you are." She said directly to her with a sickening smile, looking her over. "Huh. I thought you'd be prettier."

'Che whimpered, as did Gadget slightly. There were only young and didn't understand, and this was really scary for them.

"Aren't you gonna come say 'hello?'" She said expectantly, glaring at Ricochet.

Ironhide, who had no idea they'd been watching, turned to see both kids looking terrified. Seeing them like that because of _her_ made him even more angry.

"Gadget, 'Che, go to Ratchet." He said calmly to not scare them further. Ricochet didn't need telling twice and darted away at full speed, Gadg' following closely. Ratchet, who was still sat at the table, saw them both charge in and couldn't even tell them to slow down before 'Che jumped up onto his lap and hugged him tearfully. Gadget joined her and whimpered.

"Daddy.." Gadget said fearfully and cuddled closer.

"Easy now." Ratchet said gently and held them both closer. "What's the matter?"

'Che sniffed and looked up shakily. "Scawy femme at the dwoor Uncwle Ratch'.."

Ratchet sighed, not realising who it really was. He hugged them and hummed. "It's alright, 'Hide will get rid of the 'scary femme'."

And Ironhide did. He wasn't gonna let her anywhere near his little 'Che. He would protect her, and Gadget. He would protect them from her.

"If you come anywhere near my daughter, or my nephew again, _**I will kill you**_."

* * *

 **Ricochet doesn't really remember this as an adult. Neither does Gadget. All they remember is a 'scary femme' coming to the door. Ironhide never told them the truth, he just said it was some 'crazy femme'. He only ever told Ratchet who it really was. He lied to protect them from the truth.**


	9. MY Dad!

**WRITTEN AGES AGO BUT I FORGOT TO POST IT HERE. SORRY :/**

 **(Idk really. Currently suffering from writer's block.)**

 **(So if this isn't up to it's usual standard I'm sorry.)**

* * *

After suitably threatening her to stay away, the femme that was unfortunately Ricochet's mother left, much to Ironhide's relief. He figured that the only reason she showed up in the first place was that she was so high she had no idea what she was doing or where she was. She didn't want to see 'Che. She abandoned her for a reason.

In Ironhide's opinion, things should stay that way.

And he would do whatever he needed to make sure she never came near his daughter again, and to make sure 'Che never new the truth about her mother.

Shutting the door once he was sure she was gone, 'Hide headed back to where Ratchet and the kids were. Little Gadg' and 'Che were still cuddled up against Ratchet on his knee with his arms wrapped around them. But once Ricochet saw her dad coming she jumped down and sprinted to him quickly. "DADDY!"

Ironhide saw her coming and scooped her up once she was within reach, holding her securely. Little 'Che cuddled up to him, burying her face in his neck cables. Gadget stretched out across Ratchet's lap, almost reclaiming his dad as his own. Ratchet hugged him close, and 'Hide did the same with Ricochet. They may have calmed down a little, but as parents, Ratch' and 'Hide could tell they were still scared.

For the rest of the day, both kids were exceptionally clingy. Ricochet wouldn't let Ironhide put her down, and if Ratchet was to let Gadget go he made Ironhide hold him too. Protesting was futile.

"'Can I put you two down now?" Ironhide groaned and tried to prise the kids off him.

"NO!" Ricochet whined and clung on tighter. Gadget wrapped his arms around his neck and whimpered.

"Ughh.." 'Hide moaned and looked to Ratchet. "Come take your child."

"Yeah." 'Che added. "Daddy's mine. Not Gadgy's."

Gadget glared. "Well ya can't hwave my daddy!"

"I dwon't want yours mine's bwetter!"

"Is nwot!"

"Is swo!"

"Is nwot!"

"Is swo!"

"IS NWOT!"

"IS SWO!"

"Stop it you two!" Ironhide yelled, silencing both kids. "You're giving me a helmache."

"Sowy uncwle 'Hide.." Gadget said apologetically as Ratchet took him into his own arms.

"Yeah.. Sowy daddy.." Ricochet said sadly.

"It's alright." He sighed. "Just keep it down, okay?"

She yawned in response.

"Tired?"

"Nwo.." 'Che protested, but lay her head on her dad's shoulder sleepily.

'Hide chuckled softly and carried her upstairs to her room. "Ya should get some sleep."

"Nwo daddy.." 'Che mumbled crankily and hugged his neck. He reached her room and tried to deposit her on her berth but he couldn't get her off.

"Ricochet let go."

She shook her helm and whimpered. "Dwon't go daddy.."

Ironhide sighed in frustration. "'Che."

Ricochet looked up with sad, fearful optics. "I'm scared daddy.."

Ironhide's expression softened slightly when she said that. "It's alright 'Che. Your safe."

Ricochet shook her helm again and cuddled up to him tightly. "Wanna stay with you.."

'Hide grumbled, knowing he wasn't going to beat her stubbornness. "Fine."

Ironhide went to his room and lay down on his berth, allowing 'Che to cuddle close to his side. She curled up and sighed happily, now calmer than she'd been since the incident earlier. 'Hide wrapped an arm around her, and she nuzzled it gratefully.

"Wuv ya daddy.." Little 'Che murmured as she fell into recharge, cuddled up safely with her dad.

Ironhide gave her a slight smile and squeezed her slightly. "Love ya too 'Che."


	10. The Dad Squad (and Wheeljack)

**Bolt belongs to** **Ice-Ninja** **along with Gadget XD**

* * *

Ratchet and Ironhide were not the only mechs who had children within the Autobot ranks.

Optimus in-fact had a little son of his own!

5 years before the creations of Gadget and Ricochet, the Prime had discovered an abandoned sparkling, scared and starved amongst a pile of scrap. On the brink of death in fact. But with some much-needed TLC from Ratchet the little mech survived, and thrived. And Optimus adopted him as his own, giving him the appropriate name "Bolt."

Bolt was an energetic young thing, red primarily in colour with black as his secondary. He loved to spend time with his adoptive father, and to play with little Gadg' and 'Che.

It was perfect really.

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide were the dad squad.

And Bolt, Gadget and Ricochet were the mini-squad.

Bolt too liked to come over with Optimus to Ironhide's home and play around with his friends while the parents hung out.

When Bolt was 9, and Gadg' and 'Che were 5, it was Ricochet's 'genius' idea to get her toy guns and the 3 of them launch an assault on their parents. It seemed like a perfectly good idea at the time. Until...

"SQWAD ATTAWK!" They all cried as they charged into the kitchen, where their extremely startled parents got pelted repeatedly with rubber bullets. Optimus and Ratchet ducked for cover, Ratchet yelling for them to stop as one bounced off his faceplate. But Ironhide was a weapons specialist.

He never surrenders.

While his fellow squad hid under the table, 'Hidey advanced forward and snatched Gadget's gun from him and aimied it at him playfully. "Surrender."

"RETWEAT!" Bolt screeched and legged it out of the room, pulling 'Che with him.

"Gadgwy!" She cried back, seeing her cousin captured.

"He's lost laddie!" He said and they both ran to hide. Ironhide handed Ratchet his rebel son and smirked at his friends.

"What are you thinking?" Optimus queried, making Ironhide smirk and reload the toy gun.

"They wanted a battle. We'll give 'em one."

* * *

Bolt and Ricochet were hiding upstairs in a cupboard in the storage-room, not daring to venture out for fear of 'Hide catching them too.

"This was a bad idea 'Che." Bolt whispered quietly yet scornfully.

"It awin't ma fwalt!" She exclaimed, but shut up once pedsteps neared them.

The cupboard door swung open and the kids screamed and shot at the mech standing there, who also screamed in surprise.

Only thing was they were shooting the wrong mech.

"Gahh! 'Che what the heck?!" Wheeljack exclaimed while shielding his faceplate from the bullets with his arms.

"UNKWLE 'JWACK!" Ricochet exclaimed and jumped onto his chassis, he catching her in confusion. "Swave us!"

"What?" He asked in even more confusion as Optimus came around the corner because he heard the screaming.

"Found you." The Prime said with the slightest smirk.

Before Wheeljack could react in any way Optimus took Ricochet from him and set his eyes on his own child. Bolt's optics widened.

"Wun Bolt!" 'Che yelled from Optimus' arms. Bolt didn't argue and took off down the corridor. But he turned a corner and skidded right into Ironhide's arms. The sneaky dads had set a trap.

"Nuhh!" Bolt struggled against 'Hide's hold but the mech had him.

"Nice try kid." He mused with a smirk of victory.

The older then mechs returned the children to their parents, and warned them that if they should dare take on the mighty Dad Squad again, they shall surely lose.

* * *

 **These 3 are gonna cause loads of mischief together XD**


End file.
